


The God Apollo - Probably the greatest father in the world

by DorianWilde



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dad of the year, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Nico is done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: “I am trying to be helpful. My experience as a mortal taught me that the mortal body is extremely frail and in need of a lot of band aids and aloe vera. Which brings me back to- WILLIAM!” Apollo screeched in a falsetto voice, doing a startled little skip. Will had just popped Nico’s shoulder back with no warning. “A little heads up next time?”“Why are you screaming? It’s my shoulder.” Nico nibbled on a small square of ambrosia while shooting him an unnecessarily judging look.“First of all, I was not screaming, I sharply said my least favourite son’s name in surprise. Second,” he turned to Will, pointing a stern finger at him. “You are grounded, young man.” Apollo totally had this dad-stuff down. A + parenting.





	The God Apollo - Probably the greatest father in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius_Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Doctor/gifts).



The god Apollo had decided to become the god of good fathers. No, the god of _great_ fathers. Such as himself. He was somewhat of a role model these days. He remembered _all_ his children. Well, most of them. The majority for sure. Probably. Most likely. Anywho. He even visited (!) his children to their great delight.

 

Perched on his throne on Mount Olympus he dramatically swept his eyes over earth, gaze caught by the infirmary at camp Halfblood. Seeing one of his sons was in dire need of his assistance he discreetly appeared in a cloud of golden sparkles behind him, then craned his neck to peer over his Will’s shoulder.

 

Apollo cleared his throat. “I’m not saying you need it, but if I were to give you a few pointers-“

 

“Hi dad.”

 

“-I would definitely start by-“

 

“Writing a haiku about it?” Will suggested drily.

 

“Ha! Funny. _Not_.” Clearly his son had not inherited his father’s great sense of humour.

 

“I think you’re funny,” Nico di Angelo, aka the patient, aka the _liar_ , lied.

 

“Well, I strongly disagree,” Apollo sniffed.

 

“Noted.” Will rolled his eyes at him. The _nerve_. Then again, Apollo did a lot of eye rolling at his own father. Was he like his own father? Surely not? For one he was much more attractive and popular.

 

“As I was saying,” Apollo cleared his throat again. “His shoulder is clearly dislocated and so-”

 

“No shit Sherlock,” Nico gave him an unimpressed look. Unimpressed looks aimed at Apollo just felt _wrong_ somehow. Like, a gorgeous, funny, awesome, humble and hot (pun intended) deity such as himself were, well, impressive. Anyway.

 

“I am _trying_ to be helpful. My experience as a mortal taught me that the mortal body is extremely frail and in need of a lot of band aids and aloe vera. Which brings me back to- WILLIAM!” Apollo screeched in a falsetto voice, doing a startled little skip. Will had just popped Nico’s shoulder back with no warning. “A little heads up next time?”

 

“Why are you screaming? It’s my shoulder.” Nico nibbled on a small square of ambrosia while shooting him an unnecessarily judging look.

 

“First of all, I was _not_ screaming, I sharply said my least favourite son’s name in surprise. Second,” he turned to Will, pointing a stern finger at him. “You are grounded, young man.” Apollo totally had this dad-stuff down. A + parenting.

 

“Lame.” Nico shook his head. “Super lame.”

 

“Dad, you can’t ground me,” Will sighed, prodding Nico’s shoulder, getting an annoyed slap on his arm.

 

“Dude, I’m your papa. I can def ground you.”

 

Nico hid his face in his hands, cringing. “Please stop talking like that. Will, make him stop talking like that.”

 

“Dad, please stop embarrassing me.”

 

“Never. Ps, Hades is just as bad. Hashtag fact.”

 

“He’s really not. I mean, it’s super awkward when he hates my friends and sort of but not wants them dead.” Nico made a face.

 

“Sort of but not?” Apollo questioned, momentarily distracted.

 

“If they’re dead he’s stuck with them,” Will supplied.

 

“Oh yeah. What a dilemma. Poor uncle Hades. Anyway, I’m the cool dad.”

 

“You’re probably the most embarrassing godly parent in all mythologies,” Nico said, popping the last bit of ambrosia into his mouth.

 

“I am _not_. How dare you? Don’t make me smite you!” Apollo summoned some godly light and some threatening sparks.

 

“Dad, kindly refrain from smiting my boyfriend.” Will said, tiredly rubbing his face.

 

“Ugh, fineee, But only cuz I’m da cool dad.” Apollo popped his lips. “Also, I read something about it being super rude and potentially traumatizing in one of Hera’s parenting books. So.”

 

“You’re really not a cool dad,” Nico muttered, exchanging a look with Will. Apollo assumed Will pretended to agree with Nico to avoid an argument with his boyfriend. Still, Nico’s lies needed a good come back. Apollo narrowed his eyes his thought.

 

“Nico is a jerk/Will deserves a better bae/Maybe Percy J?”

 

“ _Not_ cool!” Nico glared at him, children of Hades had freaking scary glares, then turned his gaze on Will. “Did you tell him about …”

 

“No! Of course not. Dad, if you’re just gonna fight with Nico I’m going to have to ask you to leave my infirmary.”

 

“William,” Apollo said in a calm and reasonable voice. “ _I_ am not fighting with Nico, _he_ is fighting with me. I am but an innocent man wronged by slander.” He started walking around the infirmary, looking around and poking stuff. “Btw, he should be trying to impress me, I’m his father-in-law. Aw, is this a picture of Naomi? She's aged _well_.”

 

“Dad, just don’t.”

 

“William my son/gotta say your mum’s real hot/is she still single?”

 

“ _DAD._ ”

 

“What? It was a compliment. Anyway, it looks like you got everything handled.” Apollo glanced at his small cheat sheet. “I am very proud of you and you are an excellent musician. Doctor. I meant doctor. You know I meant doctor. Anyway! My work here is done! Apollo out!” Apollo dabbed as he disappeared in a dazzling shower of golden sparks. Nico cringed so hard he re-dislocated his shoulder.

 

“Dammit dad, not again,” Will breathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the beginning of this months ago, I didn't plan on finishing it but then SiriusDoctor needed some cheering up and here we are. Hope you enjoyed, Sweetie.


End file.
